


A man walked into a bar. . .

by Veela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Pictures, Prompt Fic, Sexual Tension, Suits, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veela/pseuds/Veela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You actually protested against this idea.” Steve stated, as if he couldn’t believe Danny had actually changed his mind.</p>
<p>You've seen it before, it's the subject of many a H F-O muse: Danny and Steve go undercover . . . but some things are just too adorable to miss.</p>
<p>* Note rating change *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for k_lyn32 in reponse to the picture in this thread ( http://stevedannoslash.livejournal.com/873413.html#cutid1 ). This is the set-up where some plot actually snuck in *gasp* the sex, ahem, the second part will be up as soon as possible.
> 
> Also, over here ( http://bfive0.livejournal.com/17780.html ) there is an article about a conversation Alex and Scott had that just had to be included - unfortunately, it's not mine.

 

 

A man, tall, dark and jaw-droppingly handsome perched upon an ebony stool, a look of relaxed boredom on his face. In reality, the gears in Steve’s head were whirring double time as it took every ounce of SEAL training he had to sit still and not drag Danny by that long black silk tie out the cruise liner’s casino.

He was losing. So badly. Steve wasn’t talking blowing off steam after a hard day at the office, there were entire piles of counters just disappearing from Danny’s end of the table.

After another bad decision to take another card, Danny glanced over at Steve, a self-satisfied smugess to his expression that was almost unnoticeable. Danny waved his hands up in the universal sign of defeat and gracefully slipped off his own stool, taking the dealer’s proffered hand as he gathered up the remaining counters.

“You okay there, babe?” Steve glanced up as Danny materialised at his side, throwing a heavy arm around his partner’s shoulders. Steve returned a reply comprised of his usual put-upon aneurism face. Due to the cover, he toned it down a bit, but the message was clear.

Danny chuckled, scanning the room for their target, pretending not to love the surprise of Steve slinking an arm low around his hips.

“You actually protested against this idea.” Steve stated, as if he couldn’t believe Danny had actually changed his mind.

“Token protest.” Danny justified, “Any excuse to dress up in this informality infested life-sized pineapple.”

That got Steve to grin, knowing he might be treated to the newly improved I-Hate-Pineapples rant with recently added extra bonus material.

“Drink?” He offered slightly louder than needed, noticing the time on his watch, wondering if tonight would be the night they would finish the mission.

As they turned around to the bar and Danny ordered for them, Steve caught himself thinking that he didn’t really want it all to end just yet. Yes, usually he was all for getting answers out as quickly as possible . . . but getting to go on a luxurious cruise with Danny and hanging around in a casino all evening in the hopes of catching a homophobic fraudster? Down time was really starting to grow on him.

Pointedly looking at the way Steve was swirling the ice about, Danny attempted to distract him, “Itching to finish up?” He asked, wondering what Steve’s backup plan was if throwing money around like water while almost joined to Steve at the hip didn’t get their Scum’s attention.

“Nah, just getting started.” Steve smirked over at Danny, warming up to the idea of having an entire evening of legitimate flirting ahead of him.

Danny swiftly returned his attention safely to the other gamblers, his stomach dropping again while he fought to keep his expression neutral. He guessed Steve would enjoy the obvious opportunity to unnerve Danny, but clearly Steve didn’t realise the painful effect he was having on Danny.

“Course you are.” Danny replied in a level voice, another little piece of him inside just crumbling away. “Plans for the rest of the evening?” He asked, trying to get Steve to talk so he didn’t have to.

“Uh, well I was getting pretty comfy sitting here with my boyfriend and there’s this kind man here that serves us alcohol. . .” He tailed off with another grin, hating that Danny’s returned grin didn’t reach his eyes.

“Oh, you trying to get your boyfriend drunk?” The words seemed to fire back automatically from Danny’s mouth, and for once he was glad for the habitual bicker-with-Steve mode kicking in.

“Nah, I think I deserve a drink after the hole you burned in my pocket tonight.” Steve took an exaggerated sip, closing his eyes in enjoyment as the smooth liquid slid down his throat.

“No commiserations, eh?” Danno watched Steve swallow from his front row seat, finding an excuse to twist away from Steve’s arm as he stretched the muscles in his back.

“I think it’s my turn on the couch tonight.” Steve ducked his head low next to Danny’s where there was no way the bartender could read his lips, but onlookers would merely assume he was taking the seduction up a notch. All traces of light-heartedness were gone from his tone.

Danny mentally sighed, “I am perfectly fine on the great mass of cushions this place commonly labels as a couch, Steven. Besides, tonight is not your turn.”

“Danno, it’s not as if the super king sized bed isn’t big enough for about five people. Where else do you think these people host their private parties?” Steve attempted to pull away, thinking that Danno might come round to the idea if left alone with it for a while. He was surprised when Danny grabbed his wrist to draw him back down.

“Yeah, well partners do not share beds with each other. Plus, the couch is closer to the TV.” Danny’s whisper was heated with anger, not wanting to have this argument yet again.

Steve’s eyes widened in offense at the blatant rejection; Danny usually either shrugged it off as a joke or started up one of his over-long explanations about why Steve’s plans were inappropriate. “Don’t ask, don’t tell.” He replied shortly, jerking his wrist out of Danny’s grasp and taking up his glass again. When he looked out the corner of his eye after he came out from his glass, Danny was gone.

One of the dealers Danny was becoming rather familiar with gave a cheer as he returned to the table.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve sulked at the bar for a good hour, pretending that he wasn’t watching Danny flirting with the other guests and generally trying to attract as much attention as possible. After a particularly miraculous win accompanied with that salacious victory smile Steve considered should be reserved for him alone, Steve finally decided to call it a night and patch things up with Danny. Rachel was a lovely woman, but admittedly not the stereotype for joining in with a raucous orgy. Perhaps it was the extent of the debauchery that Danny was reacting to in their earlier clash?

Steve sloped off his bar stool and made his way towards Danny, making his footsteps clack in the dress shoes so there was no way Danny would not anticipate him. When the heat from Steve’s arm was radiating to Danny, he stopped.

“Hey.” Steve greeted, his voice soft and full of the familiar warmth of Danny’s favoured comrade when he was in concern mode. Danny didn’t react immediately, but waited until he won another hand before signalling his intent to leave to the dealer.

“Another drink?” Danny prompted, directing Steve back through to the bar. Steve didn’t particularly fancy another and it was past the time window of their target arriving, but he went along with it to get a chance to smooth things over.

The bar was getting slightly more crowded, but Kono’s intel seemed to indicate the bartender as the information source about the victims, so their strategy tended to include remaining in plain sight as often as possible. Steve took the opportunity to pull his stool closer towards Danny’s, easing a leg between Danny’s thighs to rest his foot on the silver ring near the base of Danny’s perch. “I snapped at you.” Steve stated, his eyes intensely focused on Danny.

Danny regarded him coolly for a moment as though sizing him up, then blinked and looked away, knowing it was the closest thing to an apology he was likely to get. “I don’t think we’re acting suitably tourist-y.” He replied, trying to revert to their commonplace banter.

“You were the one who didn’t want to go on the dolphin tour.” Steve pointed out with a smile, observing that Danny did nothing whatsoever to move away from him.

“No, Steven, no I did not want to abandon this giant-sized boat for a slightly smaller boat to jet away and frolic with the dolphins – may I remind you that I am not a fish.” Danny told him, making a sinuous fish-motion with his hands.

Steve laughed, glad their previous argument was apparently swept under the rug for the time being. “Go on then, what do tourists do?”

This rewarded him with a huff, “Wear ridiculous hats, take pictures, do . . .”

“We could take pictures.” Steve assured him, getting an exasperated glower in return.

“No, no, I wasn’t suggesting those were activities we should actually engage in, just the stereotypical behaviours.” Danny said, getting out his Blackberry to accept an incoming message. How Chin and Kono had managed to keep them in service range, he did not want to know. “Chin says hi and that the weather’s nice back home.” Danny read it out, alerting Steve to Kono and Chin’s shift swap and no recent activity.

Danny was about to put it back in his pocket when Steve pulled a ninja move and swiped the device from him and furrowed his brow, looking for something. When Steve suddenly pointed the camera lens at him, all became clear. Danny sighed, feeling as though he was supervising an oversized child. “Really?” He asked, eyebrows raised, “That’s your style?”

A smirk overtook Steve’s face, “But I’m wearing such a nice tie.” He taunted Danny, stroking said accessory all the way down. Danny followed the movement and quickly jerked his eyes back up to Steve.

“Yeah, couldn’t do better if I had chosen it myself.” His voice practically dripped with sarcasm. Steve scowled at him and motioned to the camera. Danny gave another exaggerated huff and turned sideways, pressing the inside of his thigh up against Steve in order to turn towards the lens. “Aloha.” He grumbled unenthusiastically with a plastic grin.

“Smile.” Steve directed fiendishly, refusing to take the picture until Danny co-operated.

“Blow me.” Danny muttered moodily.

“C’mon, you have a great smile.” Steve teased, earning an amused chuckle from Danny. Danny waited patiently for Steve to finish setting his new background wallpaper, well aware that they had drawn the gaze of half the bar.

“You happy now, babe?” Danny checked, accepting his Blackberry and returning it to his pocket.

Steve looked down at him shamelessly, that mischievous lift still lurking at the corners of his lips. “Yeah.” He agreed, catching Danny’s eyes.

Danny looked a bit hesitant to ask his next question, “Shall we turn in then now?” He braced himself, fully expecting a dark cloud to sink back over his partner, ready for the freeze out.

He was pleasantly surprised when Steve pulled him off the stool so that they really were inappropriately close, “Thought you’d never mention it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want a pay rise.” Danny bitched, heading over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I lied, no sex in this chapter either. But I promise you, by the end of the next chapter, this very determined plot bunny will be so fucked out he won't even have a whisker-twitch of energy left to even think about interfering.

 

 

A rare moment of awkward silence settled over Danny and Steve as they entered their lavish honeymoon suite. The moment they had first saw it, the near constant cat-that-got-the-canary grin on Kono’s face for the past week suddenly made sense.

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised if I woke up tomorrow to find out that Kono has initiated her plans to take over the world.” Danny had joked.

 

That feeling of easy companionship felt miles away as Steve padded around their room, tidying things that were already clean and straightened. Danny gave up, his mind for once blank with ideas on how to lighten the mood; he coughed unnecessarily and retreated into the bathroom to hide and change.

 

When he finally emerged, Steve was had folded the covers down at the end and was now stretched out on top the huge bed, poking one of the fluffy pillows until it finally conformed to his will. Danny’s mouth went dry at the sight of Steve in his soft blue checkered cotton pyjama bottoms. He hadn’t seen these ones before – usually Steve just stripped off down to his boxers with an air of confident efficiency that made Danny squirm and jealous in equal parts. How Steve had managed to find the extra long version that would be long enough to touch the floor when he stood up, Danny would never know.

 

Even though this was more clothing than Steve usually wore, it was the obvious homey comfort Steve exuded that really cinched the image for Danny. He could imagine Steve as a young boy loping downstairs like a stork on stilts in those oversized blue checks, grinning up at his mother as she put a huge plate of breakfast in front of him. That would be before Steve had to grow up too soon and the camouflage cargoes would come out. “Hey, babe.” The words sounded alien to Danny as it tumbled from his mouth in that strange meaningless sense as when you’ve said a word so many times you start considering how silly the individual word segments sound.

 

Steve had been waiting for him, lost in thought, but turned at the sound of Danny’s voice. He looked up with a Hopeful Puppy face as if it was raining outside and if he was just still and quiet enough he would be allowed to stay in for the night. Danny raised an eyebrow in exaggerated wariness.

 

A grin was his only clue, as Steve patted the pillow next to his invitingly, before turning on his side to face the door, clearly as close to the edge of the bed as he could get. “Night, Danno.” He reached out to turn off the lights, leaving Danny standing in the bathroom doorway in the dark.

 

Danny rolled his eyes, stumbling over the rug on the floor as he considered taking Steve up on his offer. He supposed it would mean repairing their rift with neither one of them actually apologising, and for that reason (and that reason only, of course) sat down beside Steve, tugging at the covers until Steve moved to his legs to let Danny draw them up. Danny grimaced slightly as he realised that Steve was indeed right – at least three people could fit in the space between him and Steve.

 

Neither of them had ever been huge fans of personal space, and it felt strange to Steve that Danny would be making a big issue of it now. He had enjoyed having Danny’s hand wrapping around his bicep slightly more often than usual; the curve of Danny’s shoulderblade was now so familiar to him that he could trace it in his sleep. They’d slipped into their roles almost so effortlessly that Steve thought it would be more difficult to stop touching Danny so often when they returned to the island.

 

“I don’t think we should drink so much while we're on duty.” Danno murmured, stretching his hands behind his head and looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Want to be on deck tomorrow?” Steve asked.

 

“Quick check of the perimeter, then deck.” Danny agreed, his voice heavy and tired.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

He wasn’t expecting to drift off so easily that he didn’t even hear Steve’s reply, but when Danny next woke, it was to the insistent pressure of Steve hovering over him, the cool metal of a gun being slid into his hand under the pillow. As Danny tensed, Steve realised he was awake and eased off slightly to allow Danny the freedom of quick movement if necessary.

 

Danny was certain the sudden pain in his chest was the twist of his heart as he realised that Steve had sacrificed his opportunity for a surprise flank attack in favour of making sure his partner was armed and ready. He tried to keep his breathing light and even as he listened to soft footfalls approaching.

 

There was a small clack of metal on wood as the footsteps stopped at the foot of the bed, then circled round to Danny’s side. A wave of acrid perfume engulfed him as he opened one eye an almost imperceptible amount. In the early light filtering through the door, Danny could make out the figure of a young woman lifting the bedside light and his hand tensed on the gun. There was another clack of metal as she placed the bug, then returned the light to its place before safely backing away to the corridor.

 

Steve waited for Danny to turn towards him. That they had been bugged was a clear sign that their ghost was on board and not as transparent as first seemed, yet their act was still not good enough to pass without suspicion.  Danny reached out to grab his Blackberry. He typed quickly then passed it over to Steve, his partner’s frown lit clearly with the bright light.

 

 _Plan B?_

 

 _Leave them, we must be getting closer_

Danny fidgeted for half an hour, itching to hit something. Yes, he knew he was bait, but that didn’t make him feel any less trapped. He knew Steve was still awake, and threw the covers off impatiently at Steve’s too cheery “Rise and shine, Danny.”

 

Rise and shine, indeed. Goof.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

The day passed in a disappointing blur of uneventfulness. Danny was tetchy at not being able to talk to Steve as usual and Steve’s hand jumped to his hip at every jolt of the ship. Steve hated being a sitting duck – this waiting nonsense wasn’t his style. When the time came to go down to the casino, his neck was prickling as though he was being watched. Steve had been scanning the crowds all day; he doubted someone had slipped through without him noticing.

 

He watched over Danny’s shoulder as he complained to Chin about his “mosquito bites” and nudged him when the dealer from last night with greying hair and a red waistcoat approached them.

 

“Ah, may I tempt you into another game this evening, Sir?” He asked Danny, shuffling his cards. Danny began a polite refusal but Steve interrupted.

 

“C’mon babe, it’s on me.” At that, Danny’s eyebrows almost flew into his perfectly coiffed hair. Hearing Steve call him babe so often was something he was going to miss.

 

Danny decided to play for real this evening, wondering if his streak of apparent bad luck was a red flag. After a few rounds, he could practically feel Steve’s grin radiating pride. As he shook the dealer’s hand again in congratulations, he noticed a familiar smirking face lurking on the sidelines.

 

Turning as if by chance, Danny asked for the onlooker to take a photo, holding out his Blackberry. Steve knocked his hand out the way, miraculously producing a small camera from his many jacket pockets. At that, Danny’s wide smile was the most genuine out of their whole escapade. He settled against Steve’s side, resting the hand holding his Blackberry on the table as his partner went for a “look how cool I am” gesture.

 

Danny shook his head in laughter, even though his heart was pounding. Some things never changed.

 

Steve smoothly took the camera back and slid it back in his pocket. If he didn’t move too much, they might be able to get a print off that. Stage one of their victory.

 

“My wife and I couldn’t help noticing how well you two play together, haven’t we darling?” The stranger’s voice was conversational, but his tone dripped subtext. The dealer had disappeared and Steve draped a protective around over Danny, gripping the base of the gun tucked at his partner’s hip.

 

He summoned a woman from behind them and as that cloying flowery scent got stuck in Danny’s throat, he reached under Steve’s jacket for his gun.

 

“We’ve had a lot of practice.” Steve replied shortly, impatience thinly concealed.

 

The woman laughed without mirth, tossing long dark hair nonchalantly over her shoulder. “Oh, I bet you have.” Her eyes sparkled as she looked them up and down salaciously. “We were wondering if you two might enjoy a,” she threw a pointed look at the man “private party.”

 

Danny forced his grin to stay on his face, mentally cataloguing all the ways he could get the word inappropriate in a reply to that. Possibly more than in a rant detailing Steve’s version of proper procedure. “I bet you don’t get many refusals.” He exchanged a look with Steve, and got a go-with-it shrug.

 

Lambs and slaughterhouses came to mind as they were led towards the back into a large room they had never seen before. Soft red lighting gave the room a glow and cast all sorts of flattering effects on the gleaming bared skin displayed so wantonly by the guests who were sprawled out on the luxurious furniture.

 

The woman gave a husky laugh that she probably thought sounded inviting as she watched Danny’s face. “Enjoy, gentlemen.” She pushed them into the crowd of twisting couples in various stages of pleasure before she returned to the main room to collect her next victims. A few women were sprinkled about for dramatic effect, but the room was filled mainly with men.

 

Steve glanced around, inhaling the suspiciously sweet-smelling smoke that wafted around; the other couples’ pupils were blown and bodies swayed lithely together without conscious or inhibition. At least their victims’ last moments were enjoyable. Steve’s mouth twisted in anger at how easily their prey had been caught and he quickly ducked his head to Danny’s shoulder.

 

“Not as private as we’d have hoped, eh?” Danny yelled up over the steady thrum of background music.

 

“I was only kidding about the sex parties.” Steve wanted to make that clear.

 

“Apparently they weren’t.” Danny replied, catching sight of their male suspect ascending a flight of stairs, another man trailing behind him with a look on his face as if Christmas had come early.

 

“You think they were taken up there, before –” Steve caught the direction of Danny’s gaze.

 

“Yeah.” Danny cut him off, “Wonder how we get an invitation up there?” Their suspects had seemed to be cherry-picking his victims earlier.

 

“I think we, uh, audition.” Steve said, a slight bit of apprehension showing for the first time in their mission. With the way Danny had reacted to him earlier, he couldn’t blame him.

 

“I want a pay rise.” Danny bitched, heading over to the centre cushion pile, not even checking to see if Steve was following. He was only going to get one chance at this before Steve would undoubtedly freeze him out back at headquarters. Danny was going to make sure that the pain of losing the closest thing he had to a best friend was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve’s grin was hidden by the fact that he took Danny’s mid-rant distraction in stride, deciding now was also an opportune moment to swallow Danny’s cock. Whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, erm, this happened. I didn't expect it to happen like this, but this is how it happened.
> 
> You nearly didn't get this today after refreshing the 502 errors for -glances at clock- 6 hours now and reading a fabulous piece by sanguine2 (keep an eye out for "Three's No Crowd"). This is kind of inadequate compared to the mastery of sanguine2, azziria, Black_Calliope, space, thegrrrl2002, ellievolia, smallearthcat. . . you know, the usual suspects of literary genius, to name just a few.
> 
> However, all your kudos and comments kept me sane during torturous finals so I definitely owed you all another chapter. The thing is, I know I said this would be the last one . . . but I'm going to drag this out a little more because let's all face it: Danny's ass just needs that extra attention.

Steve began to strip off his jacket and shirt with the measured efficiency that had been instilled into him during his Navy years. This was just a small part of a job. It would be over soon, and when he caught up with the idiots that forced him to jeopardise his partnership with Danny, Steve would make sure that they recalled breathing as a distant luxury.

He started his deep breathing exercises to calm himself down in an effort to distance himself from the rather inviting looking Danny in front of him. The two men faced each other in an awkward standstill, neither one of them willing to make the first move. They had danced around this Thing between them in a game of relationship chicken so much that the line between friendly work partners and long term marriage had become somewhat blurred in a fog of “Babe”s and “Book ‘em, Danno”s.

“You’re gonna have to come a bit closer than that.” Danny advised Steve after the pair of them had been standing there long enough to start drawing the attention of others. Steve took half a step forward into Danny’s personal space, gingerly raising an arm to rest on Danny’s shoulder.

Danny glanced incredulously down at Steve’s hand, then back up to his face. “Starting to think this whole Smooth Dog thing’s an inside joke.” He smirked up at his partner, wondering if he really had misread the signals and his Steve wasn’t all that attracted to him. “Or does this just work on strangers who don’t know what a goof you really are?”

Steve shrugged, and forcefully took his nerves out on Danny’s jacket, “the Smooth Dog routine hasn’t exactly been tested out in this kind of situation.”

“Oh, so what am I, your pilot study?” Danny goaded, trying to turn this chaos into an extended form of their usual bickering.

“Well we can work with that if it makes you feel better.” Steve returned, folding Danny’s jacket on top of his own.

Danny took the other half step that had his own body pressed up against Steve’s chest. He felt ridiculous, like he and Steve were suddenly back in the middle of their argument. “Well, you are definitely going to have to work with me here.” He gestured to their height difference. “Sooner we get an invitation up there, the sooner we get off this ship and we can pretend that none of this ever happened.”

Steve watched him carefully for a moment, the way a lion would stalk a zebra that had suddenly come out of the safe trees to parade in front of the den. “Yeah, and what are we going to go through afterward?” He asked, wrapping Danny in a wooden embrace.

The surprised and hurt look Danny threw at him spoke deck you just as loudly as a fist to the face. “Just focus on one problem at a time.” He frowned slightly, feeling a hard line pressing uncomfortably into his stomach. “Or just go on instinct, apparently.” 

“Took my shirt off, where else was I gonna hide my gun so fast?”

Danny managed a hollow chuckle, “Got some more ninja moves you’d like to share with the class?” Danny was beginning to feel a little less confident as his face mashed into the solid structure of Steve’s collar bone, his partner resolutely avoiding eye contact. His heart skipped a beat as the large hands covering his back began to move, but the rhythm felt jarringly familiar. Danny’s stomach sank as it clicked that Steve was performing a slow pace pat down.

Like he didn’t want Danny.

Like there was nowhere on Danny’s body he had ever wanted to touch.

Like the gun in Steve’s front pocket had enough room to be fully comfortable.

Danny turned cold as he realised how this was going to go. How his one forbidden fantasy was going to come to torturous life in a sickening nightmare. Steve knelt down in front of him, working open Danny’s buckle with calm hands, moving closer to take down the zipper with his teeth.

The would-be enticing appeal of warm breath over his dick did absolutely nothing for Danny, who was still struggling to accept the feared truth that this would split their partnership apart. Could he go back to HPD? Or face the pitying looks of Five-0 until Rachel got bored of Hawaii?

Steve efficiently worked open Danny’s pants, reaching in for his cock in order to spare his partner from the prying eyes of the leering onlookers as much as possible. Danny reflexively jerked as Steve’s warm hand wrapped around his soft cock easily. He stared determinately at the cracked ceiling for a few seconds, missing the swift flicker of hurt that passed over Steve’s face.

Steve began to stroke Danny’s cock slowly, pushing all the previous thoughts of want and desire out of his mind. If Danny hadn’t been apprehensive enough beforehand, this was definite proof that his feelings were indeed unrequited.

“C’mon, D.” Steve murmured, the heat and anger gone and replaced with pride as he realised Danny would put himself through whatever Steve required of him to get the job done. Their friendly touches had always been consensual before. Now Steve was pushing that, it felt surreal and tainted.

“Think of Rachel.” His voice sounded scratchy and distant, as if he didn’t just voice one of his least favourite suggestions.

Danny squirmed again, and Steve clamped a firm hand around his hip, curling around the irresistible curve of Danny’s ass. Steve attempted to convince himself that the juicy squeeze of firm muscle was inadvertent and reminded himself that the hitch of Danny’s hips towards him was trying to get away from his hand. . . but that did not stop him from becoming painfully aware that his front pocket was not an optimal location for his gun.

As Danny’s hand landed on Steve’s shoulder to steady himself, hot lightning spiked down Steve’s spine through what appeared to be a new and direct shoulder/dick connection. Danny looked down in time to catch Steve’s slight grimace of apparent pain; now was the time to just distance himself and get this whole ordeal over with.

In a surprisingly tender move, Danny brushed the pad of his thumb along the base of Steve’s jaw to get his attention. “Do you want to swap? Sooner we audition, sooner we give these idiots some well deserved R&R behind bars.”

“Nah, just at least try and make it a bit more realistic.” Steve mocked him gently, Danny’s offer going part way to soothing the hurt of rejection.

“Oh, realistic he wants.” Danny replied, his mind immediately going to the constant state of total body sensitivity that came over him during their carguments. Without his permission, his dick twitched as Steve resumed his stroking, seeming intent on finding what made Danny tick.

Seeing Steve saying something almost under his breath, Danny tuned in to catch “. . . have an attorney present now and during any future questioning,” and inexplicably, his cock began to harden, whether in anger or lust he wasn’t quite sure.

“Oh so you can actually recite Miranda?” He questioned exasperatedly, wondering if he was so unattractive the Steve felt the need to distract himself from what he was about to do. “Of course, now is the perfect opportunity for you to do so.” Danny sighed.

Steve’s grin was hidden by the fact that he took Danny’s mid-rant distraction in stride, deciding now was also an opportune moment to swallow Danny’s cock. Whole.

Drawing off to trace the prominent vein running along the underside, Steve threw himself into the task as this was clearly the only time he would ever get to be this up close and personal with Danny.

His partner suddenly moved his other hand to Steve’s head, spearing through his hair. Confused at the change, Steve glanced behind him to see that they were indeed being observed by the lead scumbag, their argument having drawn his attention.

“Book ‘em Danno.” Steve muttered in what he thought was out of Danny’s earshot. As such, he attributed the velvet steel that suddenly filled his mouth to their extra observer. Danny picked up the pace, becoming more vocal when Steve exaggerated his movements, flicking his tongue around the sensitive tip of Danny’s dick ever time he pulled out.

Being head of the Five-0 task force had meant that Steve needed to amp up his discretion regarding sexual activity. If he was truly honest with himself, he hadn’t really wanted much after he realised the effect his straight-laced divorced partner had on him. That said, if there was anything he missed about being a SEAL apart from licence and expectation to constantly blow stuff up, it was the satisfying throbbing ache of his jaw after having had his mouth stretched wide around a delicious cock.

His throat tensed convulsively and Steve fought to keep Danny sheathed in the fluttering muscles. Enjoying the burning lack of oxygen, Steve barely noticed the harsh bite of Danny’s nails into the unyielding muscle of Steve’s shoulder. Yet a sticky trickle of blood caressed Steve’s spine, meandering around the bone.

Surprising himself with his reaction, the cold metal of Steve’s gun began to heat up as his cock pressed insistently against the barrel. If anything the combination of sensations caused Steve to press Danny further down his throat, allowing himself one last delectable squeeze of his beckoning ass.

Reluctantly dropping one hand from Danny’s hip, Steve frantically worked open his own pants just enough to get his dick out. Desperately thrusting into his huge paw, Steve cringed slightly as Danny pushed him away from his cock with a firm shove. Steve froze for a moment, thinking that he had crossed a line again, but looked up to Danny anyway.

Noticing Danny’s wild expression, Steve realised that this time he wasn’t being pushed out. He didn’t have to know Danny’s sexual habits very well to recognise that the fact that his pupils had blown up so much there was just a thin layer of ice blue around them meant that he was nearly there.

Steve leant back, putting one hand behind up for a sturdy balance as he arched his back, inviting Danny to paint him, mark him with come. Staring incredulously at his partner, Danny just put it down to their “audition”, taking hold of his dick and aiming at the alluring lines of Steve’s abs rippling above the open V of his legs. His cock almost throbbed he traced that delicious muscle with white lines.

Danny’s bad knee suddenly buckled and he fell onto Steve with a muffled cry as his partner caught him, wrapping him up in a firm grasp. Danny moved his legs either side of Steve’s kneeling form, almost in his lap and Steve jolted slightly as Danny moved his hot hand onto Steve’s aching cock, working him with a quick and surprisingly expert finesse.

His arms tightened even further around Danny as his own come shot onto Danny’s chest, hot breathy pants misting onto his partner’s neck. Taking advantage of Danny’s diversion, Steve darted the tip of his tongue to lick at the bead of moisture clinging to the strong line of Danny’s jaw.

They became aware of their surroundings due to a solitary clap out of time with the beat of the surrounding music. “Gentlemen,” a sibilant voice interrupted, “would you care to join me in our more private area?”


End file.
